dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kia
Kia is an accomplished fighter and member of the Time Patrol. Her ultimate goal is to "become stronger than Shenron". Appearance Like all female Majins, Majin Kia bears some similarities towards Super and Kid Buu. Her outward appearance has a very slender and fit build. Her skin is smooth and shiny, but instead of the regular pink skin, hers has a purple tinge to it. While she shares the familiar black scelera, her irises are of a yellow color. She has several long antennae framed into a hairstyle, with her two most forward ones being short and framing her face, though she has four much longer ones and a fifth one that nearly reaches her ankles. This particular antenna, seen from above is also a third "fringe" of her hair in the middle. Compared to other Majins who seem to typically exhibit a jolly or mischievous expression, hers is a bit more serious and stern. Her clothing consists of a white jack with black stripe down the middle and opens up around her collarbone, lined with a dark purple collar similar those seen in Metamoran clothing. She wears dark arm bands similar to Super Buu, with the accents colored a shade of purple instead of yellow. She wears a pair of dark trousers and a dark blue three-sectioned sash with white details. She also wears shoes similar to Super Buu, though more akin to sandals, showing her feet. Personality Kia is is a stern individual, but never stoic or hard to approach. She takes her duties as a Time Patroller seriously, some even casually describing her as a bit of a workaholic. While she was initially naive and a bit more cheerful and upbeat, her exposure and experiences of Earth's history has hardened her, shaped her views and pursuit of justice. It is also because of her trips through history that she has gained a desire to become "stronger than Shenron" - or to be more precise - the need to use the Dragon Balls. Thus in a mission, she will often take it upon herself to do most or all of the work by herself, even if she is assigned to a team, sometimes causing her to overexert or even overestimate her own abilities. She is however, not above cooperating with others. Even on her days off, she'll take time out of her day to help others, often with a smile. Background Under construction Special abilities *'Flight': The ability to fly with the usage of ki. *'Ki blast': The most basic form of energy wave. Her blasts are violet-colored. *'Hyper strength and speed': Kia's greatest ability lies in her physical ability. Unnaturally strong for a Majin, she is able to move at incredible speeds, enough so that she can appear to vanish without the use of techniques like Afterimage. Her strength is just as impressive, her punches and kicks being on par with significantly charged ki blasts, all with out the use of ki to augment her abilities. *'Body Manipulation': As a Majin, Kia's body is completely malleable, able to stretch, contort and morph her body in a multitude of ways. This ability also plays a pivotal role in her fighting style, having either derived techniques from Majin Buu used or developed her own. *'Regeneration': Kia is able to regenerate from significant damage, being able to regrow any part of her body. Her regeneration is nowhere near as fast as her predecessors, being forced into temporary retreat if she takes severe damage though. Special Attacks *'Majin Kamehameha': The Majin variant of the Kamehameha. While normally colored blue, hers is purple. She rarely uses this due to association of the technique itself. *'Explosive Majin Flurry': Her own version of the Explosive Buu Buu Punch, attacking with a barrage of high speed punches with her stretched arms, striking from multiple angles. *'Meteor Drop': A powerful dive kick with explosive raw physical power *'Demon Reversal': A counterattack she readies with a stance with her arm forward. If she receives a physical attack, she immediately wraps her arm around the user, lifts them overhead and slams them into the ground, following up with a powerful overhead kick while they're still grounded. *'Protean Explosion': Kia splits into multiple pieces which all morph into fists, punching the opponent with a barrage of high-speed fists. With each fist connecting, they latch onto the opponent until they've combined to form a sphere that encases the target, the mass slamming into the ground before glowing and exploding. Mist forms from the dust, then to liquid before reverting to normal. Forms *'Serious Mode': A version of Potential Unleashed which showcases her "true" power in which she is cascaded in a violet aura and her antennae floating as if it were alive, this time using now using ki to enhance her already very powerful strikes. The air that shifts around her is enough to give pause to any opponent. Category:Characters